prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel
|birth_place = Owasso, Oklahoma |resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed = America |trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling |debut = May 8, 2014 }} Tanea Brooks (September 8, 1978) is an American professional wrestling manager, professional wrestler, model, actress, and dancer. She is best known for her work Impact Wrestling under the ring name Rebel. She has also wrestled in Ohio Valley Wrestling where she is a former OVW Women's Champion. Early life Tanea Brooks was born and raised in Owasso, Oklahoma. Brooks became a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader at the age of 18, in which she appeared on the cover of Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders’ swimsuit calendar. She is an long time friend of Christy Hemme as they worked together in Hemme's old burlesque dance troupe "Purrfect Angelz". Tanea eventually moved to Los Angeles to further her career in acting, modeling and dancing. Brooks attended the Napoleon Perdis Makeup academy, where she became a licensed cosmetologist. She had previously played for the Lingerie Football League. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2014) It was announced that she is training full-time at Ohio Valley Wrestling. In July, Rebel made her in-ring debut competing in a pre-show dark match for OVW against former two-time OVW Women's Champion Jessie Belle, with Rebel getting an upset victory pinning Belle with a small package. Rebel made her next appearance in OVW on the July 24 edition of OVW Episode 779, defeating Mary Elizabeth Monroe in a post-show dark match On the July 30 edition of OVW Episode 780, Rebel lost to Mary Elizabeth Monroe in a pre-show dark match via submission after tapping to the Rainbow Cross. Rebel made her television debut at the Saturday Night Special on August 2, where Rebel defeated Mary Elizabeth with a Split-legged leg drop. On the October 1st edition of OVW Episode 789, Rebel defeated Jessie Belle to become the number 1 contender for the OVW Women's Championship, however the match was cut from broadcast because OVW ceased with women wrestling. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling The Menagerie (2014-2015) Brooks was signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling after long-time friend and former "Purrfect Angelz" member Christy Hemme suggested her. In May 2014, Knux debuted his new stable called The Menagerie, composed of himself, Rebel, Crazzy Steve and The Freak. Rebel made her in-ring debut on the September 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, teaming with Crazzy Steve and Knux in six person mixed tag-team match, where they lost to the team of The BroMans and Velvet Sky. The following episode of Impact Wrestling during a Knockouts Battle Royal, Rebel legitimately fractured her arm when she landed on the steel steps when Havok knocked her over the top rope. She made her in-ring return on the October 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Angelina Love and The BroMans. On the following episode, Rebel was scheduled to face Angelina Love in her singles debut on Impact Wrestling, however she was met by Havok who maliciously attacked her. On January 7, 2015, during the debut of Impact Wrestling on Destination America, Rebel participated in a battle royal for the TNA Knockouts Championship, however she was the first to be eliminated. Rebel made her return on the May 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, where she teamed with Brooke in a losing effort to The Dollhouse (Jade and Marti Bell). Heel Turn; The Dollhouse (2015–2016) On the August 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Rebel turned into a villainess for the first time in TNA by attacking Velvet Sky during her Knockouts Championship match against Brooke, and later becoming the newest member of The Dollhouse. Rebel, Jade, and Bell attacked Sky again on the following week's edition of Impact Wrestling, only to be attacked by Sky, Angelina Love, and Madison Rayne, reuniting The Beautiful People. On the September 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, The Dollhouse defeated Sky and Rayne in a handicap match. In March 2016, The Dollhouse officially disbanded following Jade's Knockouts Championship reign. On September 14, 2016, Rebel announced her departure from TNA. Return to Impact Wrestling (2017–2018) On March 4 at the 2017 One Night Only: Victory Road pay-per-view, Rebel lost a singles match against ODB. Weeks later, Rebel made her televised return on the March 23, 2017 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling at Knockouts Knockdown, in a losing effort against ODB. The following month on the April 6 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, competing in a No. 1 Contendership Gauntlet Battle Royal for the Impact Knockouts Championship. On July 3 at iMPACT! Wrestling, Rebel lost a singles match against Sienna. In 2018, Rebel returned to television as late as the June 14 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling during which she lost a match against Taya Valkyrie. She made her final televised appearance during the September 22 episode of Xplosion, where she defeated The Undead Maid Of Honor. On August 25, Rebel made her final pay-per-view appearance during One Night Only: Night of the Dummies, losing to Alisha Edwards. World Wrestling Entertainment (2019) Under her real name, Tanea Brooks made her televised debut on the [[January 23, 2019 NXT results|January 23 episode of NXT]] held in Winter Park, Florida. There she teamed with Amber Nova in a tag match lost to Io Shirai & Kairi Sane. Other media Brooks was cast as the lead badonkadonk girl in Trace Adkins’ "Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk" video. She has performed with Trace in the CMT Music Awards and ACMA shows. She also was in the Brooks and Dunn video "Play Something Country." One of Tanea's most recent achievements is becoming a "Homewrecker" which is a dancer/performer between skits for the new Jeff Foxworthy Show, "Foxworthy’s Big Night Out." In 2002, she made her acting debut in an short entitled [Friggin' Daisies. She appeared in the reality television series Full Throttle Saloon for three years making guest appearances. In 2010, she appeared in the short Hello as Teresa Tomkins. In 2011, she appeared in Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan in the episode "Mufasa and Tucker". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''FBG – Flying Booty Guillotine'' (|Split-legged diving leg drop) – 2014–present; adopted from Christy Hemme *'Signature moves' **Bicycle kick **Cornered sunset flip **Reverse STO **Scoop slam **Small package **Split evasion, sometimes followed by a lariat *'Wrestlers managed' **Knux **Crazzy Steve **The Freak *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Menagerie :*The Doll House Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1978 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Dancers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Models Category:Oklahoma wrestlers Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Throwback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Fire Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Premier Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Arcadian Wrestling Association alumni Category:CWA Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:The Menagerie Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni